


Mary & Amy's Song

by the_only_education_worth_having



Series: 12 Days of Spooktober [5]
Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: Anger, Best Friends, Childhood, Childhood Sweethearts, Established Relationship, F/M, Jealousy, Lying Song Fic, Old Girlfriends, Old Relationships, Parents, friends - Freeform, upset
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:28:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27233521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_only_education_worth_having/pseuds/the_only_education_worth_having
Summary: And I’ll be eighty-seven, you’ll be eighty-nine, I’ll still look at you like the stars that shine in the sky
Relationships: Jake Peralta/Amy Santiago, Jake Peralta/Original Female Character(s)
Series: 12 Days of Spooktober [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1988326
Comments: 2
Kudos: 24





	Mary & Amy's Song

**Author's Note:**

> I’m doing 12 days of Songfic’s for Halloween. Not halloween related just a challenge to write everyday
> 
> Mary's Song   
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NlQbK-Vu37I

‘Hi, sorry to bother you but I’ve been sent up here by the officers downstairs,’ came a meek voice from behind Charles who looked up automatically.   
‘Oh okay. How can I help?’ Charles said to the young woman. She had long blond curly hair and bright blue eyes which Charles thought made her extremely cute though to young for him he was sure.   
‘I’m looking for a detective actually-’  
‘-Mary?’ came Jakes voice from across the aisle of the bullpen. Charles looked left to see his best friend striding over to the girl in question who smiled as he appeared.  
‘Jakey!’ She said as the two embraced. Charles was no longer the only one peering in on this interaction. Rosa, Terry & Gina had all looked up from their desks as Jake spoke.

‘What are you doing here?’   
‘Well, I’m back in town and I didn’t have your new address so I did some investigating and found your work, sorry to barge in like this-‘  
‘No, no, it’s cool, it’s cool,’ Jake said with a wave of his hand, ‘I’m not doing much anyway.’  
‘Oh really,’ said Holt who was stood behind an unprepared Jake.  
‘What? No? I’m super busy solving crime,’ Jake laughed nervously.   
‘Then you won’t mind taking a look at this new case that just came in,’ Holt said.   
‘Actually,’ Mary said, ‘I’m here to report a crime myself. I just thought Jake, uh Detective Peralta, could handle it since we know each other?’   
‘Hmm,’ said Holt, ‘well I suppose work is work. I’ll give this case to Diaz then. And Peralta, make sure you fill me in about this case later.’   
‘Sure thing,’ Jake called as Holt sauntered back to his office.  
‘Okay Mary, why don’t I start by taking your statement and then we can catch up,’ Jake said with a beaming smile.   
‘Actually, I’m just here to see you I just thought that getting your boss off your back for a minute might help you regroup. I don’t suppose I can make a statement about something that didn’t happen huh?’   
‘That’s actually a felony,’ Charles piped up, ‘hi, I’m Charles Boyle. Jake’s best friend.’   
‘Hi, I’m Mary Hart. I’m Jake’s best friend too or at least I used to be. When I was 5,’ she chuckled which made Charles’ eyes darken with jealousy.   
‘Oh really.’  
‘Charles, its’ okay,’ Jake said before shepherding Mary away and whispering in her ear as they went. 

Charles watched them chat at Jake’s desk, unable to hear their conversation from the hubbub of the police precinct. He shared a couple of glances with his fellow colleagues who watched Jake chat to this woman in awe. He seemed different. Smooth and suave. About half an hour after they had sat down the two rose from the desk and grabbed their coats, striding out of the bullpen whilst chatting without saying a word to anyone about where they were going. 

As soon as the door of the elevator dinged closed Charles was up and across the room at Gina’s desk. She was sat on her phone and didn’t look up as he arrived until he yanked the phone out of her hands, ‘Gina this is not the time to be playing Kwazy Cupcakes!’  
‘Actually, I’m tweeting about all the things that my coworker Charles does that don’t interest me and this is one of them.’  
‘Who is that bitch!’ Charles asked, his eyes bulging.  
‘Yeah, who’s that girl that’s got Jake all, I don’t know not Jake,’ Rosa said.  
‘That’s Mary,’ Gina shrugged.  
‘Damn if Gina,’ Terry shouted from his desk, ‘we know that! Spill it!’

‘Okay okay,’ she said as the squad came closer to listen in, ‘Mary and Jake have been friends for like ever. Even before me and Jake. Their parents were friends and they hung out every day. We went to school together and Jake used to have THE biggest crush on her. Even though she’s a couple of years younger than him he wanted to hang out with only her all the way through grade school. Their dads used to joke about them getting together well y'know until Jakes dad-‘  
‘Became the worst human in the entire world,’ Charles interrupted.   
‘Well anyway, they were sort of right. They got together when she was 16. They had a couple of good years then Jake went into the academy and she went to college and they just fizzled I guess.’ 

‘Hey, guys what are you talking about?’ Came a voice from behind the group which made each of them whip around. It was Amy. She stood there watching them curiously as none of them answered her and instead shared awkward looks amongst themselves.  
‘They’re probably talking about Jake going out with that pretty blond girl,’ Scully said as he walked by them on his way to the bathroom.  
‘What?’ Terry said in a high pitched voice that only came out when he was lying.  
‘What pretty blond girl? I didn’t see a pretty blond girl,’ Charles said, ‘right Gina.’  
‘Why are you lying, Charles. You were just talking about her, Mary.’  
‘Who’s Mary?’ Amy asked.  
‘Jake’s ex. My favourite of Jake’s girlfriends, sorry Alan.’  
‘Oh,’ Amy said, wrapped up in thinking of Jake with an ex-girlfriend to even respond to Gina’s attempt to get a rise from her.

‘She’s not as pretty as you Amy,’ Charles said.  
‘What are you talking about? She was a total babe,’ Hitchcock interjected, ‘but I’ll take Jake’s seconds if he’s done with you, Amy.’  
‘Ew gross,’ she said as Hitchcock leered over her desk.  
‘Hitchcock don’t make me taze you,’ Rosa threatened as she came towards Amy who had now sat down trying not to think of her boyfriend out with another woman, ‘look, Santiago. Jake’s not stupid. And whoever this girl is I’m sure she’s great but she’s no match for you.’  
‘Aw thanks, Rosa,’ Amy said, feeling better.  
‘Tell anyone I said that and you’re dead. Understood?’

Just as Amy nodded the elevator dinged open again and Jake appeared, now alone. He made his way over to his own desk, not noticing all the eyes on him. They had darted back to their own desks when Amy had appeared. Amy didn’t look up from her computer as Jake sat down but she did say, ‘did you have a nice lunch?’  
‘Yeah, it was nice,’ Jake said as he logged on.  
‘Yeah, where did you go?’ she pried still not looking at him.   
‘Just some deli a few streets over.’  
‘You go alone?’   
‘Yeah,’ Jake said nonchalantly. He looked up as case files hit the desk with a thud opposite him and Amy strode into the break room with all eyes on her.   
‘What did I say?’ Jake said looking around before getting up to follow her.

She was standing in front of the vending machine, one hand resting on it, her eyes perusing her options. She didn’t hear Jake come in but she did hear the distinct clunk of the door shutting behind him. ‘Ames,’ he said. She didn’t turn around, the anger from him lying bubbling inside her she didn’t know what she would say when she did. She did look around when he took her hand and turned her around to look at him.

‘What’s the matter?’ he said.  
‘Oh, I don’t know maybe it was that you went for lunch without me. Maybe it was that you went with an ex-girlfriend. Maybe it was that you lied about it, I don’t know.’  
‘Charles told you,’ Jake sighed as he sat down at the break room table.   
‘No, he lied for you. Like everyone else did which is what scared me even more. Scully let the cat out of the bag,’ she said. She folded her arms across her chest awaiting for his retort but it didn’t come, ‘so come on. Who is this girl that she’s so secretive you can’t tell me about her? Your own girlfriend.’

‘She’s an ex. And I didn’t tell you we went to lunch because we didn’t. We actually went to the park. We sat and chatted and then I realised what she wanted wasn’t what I wanted I told her and she left. I stopped at the deli because I didn’t feel like coming back right away. Is that okay?’   
‘What did she want?’ Amy said feeling her resolve mellow as she sat down opposite him.   
‘It was just to catch up. But when we started rehashing old stories I could tell it was meaning more to her than it did to me. She was back in town and she wanted to rekindle I guess. I mean I liked seeing her. We were friends long before we got together so I guess I liked that bit of it but when she asked to see me again for a date I realised she had gotten the wrong end of the stick. I told her about you and-’  
‘What did she say?’ Amy said feeling a fuzzy feeling as she looked at Jake.   
‘She was shocked. Since she had come back into town she and her mom had seen my mom and my mom had raved about her and told her to come to find me, not mentioning that we were dating,’ Jake said rolling his eyes.  
‘And you try to tell me your mother likes me,’ Amy quipped.  
‘Anyway, we talked about all the good things and the bad and then she left,’ Jake said.  
‘And you went to the diner?’  
‘Yeah, I was hungry and I wanted to think. I mean we had some good times. She was my first girlfriend. The first person I y’ know. And it was nice to see her. We didn’t have some horrible break up, it wasn’t messy. It just sort of fizzled.’   
‘Well, I guess I understand. Sorry, I got so het up about it,’ Amy said feeling a blush creep across her cheeks. 

‘Well I didn’t just think about her at lunch,’ Jake said reaching across the table for her hand.  
‘No?’ she said, ‘what did you think about?’   
‘You.’  
‘Me?’ Amy said.   
‘Yeah, I mean Mary was my first, well everything, but you Amy Santiago are my last. Well, I hope you’re my last of everything anyway.’   
‘Me too,’ she said with a smile. Amy leaned over the table to go to kiss Jake when she noticed something from the corner of her eye. Pressed up against the break room doors was the whole squad, with Charles and a glass against his ear and the door front and centre, spying on them.   
‘Can you see why I went to the deli alone now?’ Jake chuckled as Amy nodded.


End file.
